10 Minutes or Less
by Gommodore64
Summary: School just ended and Jimmy's on the rush, but in doing so he made the greatest mistake in his life and a certain someone isn't too happy about it. One-shot takes place before Lady Sings The News. J/C sorta.


**(Takes place before Lady Sings The News)**

 **Jimmy's POV**

School has finally ended for the week and I couldn't wait to get back home. I ran so fast and made it first on the bus with 10 minutes remaining until the bus left. _Life is great, can't wait to go home and invent a teleportation device._..

2 minutes later, I decided to reflect what I went through earlier today. Random thoughts were swarming my head at this point. _Math was a bit of a challenge... Why does Carl keep talking about my mom?... I could go for a Purple Flurp right about now..._ My thoughts were temporarily interrupted by seeing Cindy walking towards the bus, while checking her backpack. I suddenly remembered how she embarassed me while presenting my previous invention. Let's just say I was mad.

 _Ladies and gentlemen the most evil thing of all... Cindy Vortex. She's evil alright. I guess you could say she's "Cinister"? ...Okay in retrospective that thought sounded cringy._ I then noticed that she went back inside to check something so I decided to kick back for the time being, until I saw Carl running in the bus warning everyone. "GUYS! I HEARD THE TEACHER MS. FOWL IS GIVING A POP QUIZ ON MONDAY! THERE'S STILL TIME TO GET THE TEXTBOOKS TO STUDY!"

This warning alarmed everyone that had him including me. All of us that had him as a science teacher bursted off the bus as fast as we could. And we all accidentally pushed Carl out in the process since we were low on time. _Sorry._

With only 7 minutes remaining, I run as fast as I can able to reach the locker. _The Jimster made it to his locker, but can he make it back on time?_ I take my stuff and bolt outta there only to make the biggest mistake of my life.

I ran into Cindy accidentally kissing her on the lips. _What have I done!?_ I pull away immediately in terror of what could happen next.

"Uh... I can explan," I nervously say. I clearly remember the last time this happened in the dream, but this was real life. I was definitely screwed now.

"You... KISSED ME!?" Cindy shouted at the top of her lungs. Not wanting to get into any further conflict, I high-tail it outta there like I was wearing the speed shoes. I still had a feeling she was right behind me though.

I keep on running through the hallways until I pretty much plow into the boys bathroom. _Heh, the one place girls can't go in. This should buy me time... something I don't have._

I can hear her voice through the walls. "NERDTRON! YOU GOTTA COME OUTTA THERE EVENTUALLY!"

4 minutes remaining... Yeah I was cowering for a while

A boy ran in the bathroom and saw me crouching in the corner of the bathroom. He wondered what happened. To be fair, I wasn't this afraid in my life.

"Jimmy? What are you doing?" he asked. He looked around my height, but different facial features, glasses and obviously a different hairdo. I believe his name was Bradley.

"I kissed Cindy by accident," I said while my body was shaking. Bradley immediately got some of the paper towels and gave me some, because he knew how she acted. I blew my nose into it before continuing. "I did this once before in a dream and she somehow knew and smacked me. Since this one was real, she's probably out there waiting to rip my lips off... Help me..."

Bradly pitied my situation. "Okay I'll help you, but it's gonna cost you. I'm talking money."

I searched my wallet and found some change. "I got a dollar and 17 cents."

He immediately took the change, dropped his backpack, and I was just watching. We then switched clothes, and I'd promise I'd return it to him. I then snuck out of the bathroom in a different direction while Bradley was keeping her occupied. while sneaking off I could hear Cindy tackle him.

"Please don't hurt me," I could hear him say. I glanced at the wrong moment, since Cindy looked at me. She gave him a mild slap and I (once again) ran outta there. I had just over 3 minutes and I just hoped the bus seats would be apart.

I then run down the stairs only to see her in front of me, definitely feeling furious. I then cried out, "What do you want with me? We're both gonna miss the bus!"

"I'll stay here all weekend if it means destroying you!" She said with venom and a death-glare. I could also see her cracking her knuckles too. I was petrified for my life.

We were staring each other down. One with hatred, and one for fear. You can probably guess which one was which. We were staring for a while until Sheen bursted through the hallway. He briefly noticed the predicament, but then he stood next to Cindy for a brief moment. "Bus leaves in two minutes!" Sheen warned, and then he rushed off.

I tried making a manuver, but Cindy was ready for whatever I would do. Bolbi passed through the stairs and briefly got in her way. While that happened, I ran back up the stairs to run down the other stairway at the end of the hall.

After running down the other stairway at the entrance, I ran for the door. However Cindy blocked me at the last moment. _Leaping leptons! How fast is she!? That's it I had enough of this. I had 1 minute left and I wasn't gonna let her get in my way back home._

"Okay that's enough," I finally said. "I know what's going on. You don't hate me. You fear me."

"What, why would I fear your deranged brain?"

"I was the only one who challenged and surpassed you in school. Because of me, you're afraid to know that someone is better than you." She was definitely mad now, but I had her. "You wanna piece of me... Come and get it." I taunted her.

She ran straight for me. *gulp* I was beginning to regret it and put my arms in front of me, to embrace the worst. But something else very surprising happend instead. She grabbed me and thrusted her lips towards mine. Then she spun me around, my eyes being wide and faced being petrified the entire time trying to figure out what happend. "You drive me crazy hunk muffin," She flirtously said, and gave me a playful slap and skipped towards the busses.

"Wha...?" I was processing what just happed. _I know I kissed her, but that was when I was desperate or accidentaly, but this was real. Other girls kissed me before and it felt nice, but this felt... crazy... wild... alive.._. My body couldn't function anymore, that I didn't even notice everyone running for the buses and Carl and Sheen carry me to our bus.

"JIMMY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sheen snapped me out of my trance. "You've had your mouth open since we got on the bus."

"Huh? Oh sorry guys, something crazy happened." I said.

"Like what Jim?" Carl asked.

"Let's just say a genius is an idiot to love." I said.


End file.
